Dark Little Soldier
by Sylenttails
Summary: Jazz will do his best to win over and love the rest of his life with. this is a Kup/Jazz pairing. Please read the Author's not for more info. was done for JifferBK on DA.


**Dark Little Soldier**

Author: Sylenttails

Fandom: Transformers G1

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. They belong to HasTak!

Prompt: "I'll become another one of Kup's little soldiers?"

Pairing: Kup/Jazz

AN: This fic is for JifferBK on Deviant Art for the picture 'Shine my star' at http:/jifferbk. /gallery/#/ d2ozm34

Just remove the spaces! Inspiration hits at the oddest of times! My Jazz muse "ya I'd do that!"

AN2: Betaed by Wulfy!

_OoOoOoO_

Jazz vented a little in contentment as he snuggled into the mech sleeping behind him, his gaze fixed on the stars above. He sat between the mech's splayed thighs, his helm resting against the other's chassis. Helm horn sensors picking up the smooth whine of recharging systems and the crackling charge of a contented spark. Jazz's own systems purred lowly, as to not wake the old bot he rested against.

The fight to get to this point in time with this Autobot had been long and hard. Kup was seriously old, some bots said Kup was from the Freedom Wars and those wars had ended billions of years ago! Jazz hadn't known what the feeling was that attracted him to the ancient mech; nor could he identify the feeling that kept him in pursuit when Kup had initially rejected him. Jazz just knew that if he didn't persist that he would forever regret not doing so.

His friends thought him crazy, his team mates knew he was a few capacitors short of a full motherboard. Jazz was training to be in special ops and all of them were degrees of crazy. He did his best to prove himself in the optics of Special Ops and of Kup. He couldn't do any less then his best, it wasn't in his spark not to.

Jazz did his best to get to know Kup in between asking him for help with things he didn't understand. He understood that Kup had been built in a time of war for war. He taught at the academy to prepare the students in case of war. Jazz figured that war was all that Kup knew. That Kup, in an effort to save his spark, only took to his berth solders who wished for one night stands. Jazz on the other servo was looking for a long lasting relationship but he had to wonder, would he ever find the right bot to settle down with? He may be young but he knew exactly what he wanted in his life and did his best to acquire it.

Jazz's best friend Prowl did his best in keeping the saboteur's peds on the ground. "What will you do if you do get into his berth and he only wants the one night?"

Jazz looked into Prowl's optics through his visor, "Then I'll become another one of Kup's little soldiers and be content with that Prowler. I can't not do this."

Prowl sighed and nodded, offering to help Jazz plot, plan and wiggle his way into the old bot's spark. Yet nothing seemed to work. True, Kup opened up to Jazz a little more, was seen in some of the same area's as Jazz yet there was no indication that Kup was interested in more than friendship with the fun loving bot.

It took Jazz nearly dying on the mission that shouldn't have been to get Kup's reaction. As soon as Jazz left med-bay with orders to rest when Kup swept him up and carried him off to the Warrior's quarters. Once in the rooms, Kup carried him to a nest of blankets and pillows laid out on the balcony where the old Warrior snuggled Jazz into near stasis. Touching Jazz between the cuddles, Kup assured himself that his bright star was alright and would live to greet the next orn. After several breams Kup began to talk. Talk about anything and everything. Jazz couldn't help but slowly relax to that deep voice.

Systems in near recharge and visor dim, it took Jazz sever moments before he realized that the touches had turned into intimate strokes. Gentle servos touched undamaged plating, slowly diving into seams and tickling vulnerable lines. Gentle fingers dodging new welds as they explore sensory nodes and sensitive transformation cogs. Jazz groaned at the gentle exploration, he was no stranger to interfacing but this was turning him on something fierce!

Jazz raised his hands, one landing on Kup's thigh the other moving up to clutch at shoulder plating. Jazz arched his back struts as Kup rubbed a headlight with one hand. His other hand went to Jazz's shoulder plating, only to dive under to stroke the sensitive protoform plating underneath. Slowly Kup worked Jazz's body like a finely tuned instrument, suddenly finding all of his sensitive spots. Jazz moaned in bliss, not quite believing how incredible this was feeling. If Kup kept this up he was going to overload from touch alone!

"ngh! Kup!"

"Shhh my Star, Let me do this for you."

Kup continued to fondle everything he could reach. Swirling around headlights, stroking lines underneath plating, fondling transformation seams until he found what he was looking for. Well hidden interface ports. Kup smirked as Jazz moaned in delight, those ports are very sensitive and the lightest touch could bring a mech to his knees. But instead of jacking into the ports, Kup caressed and fondled them. One hand fingering the ports, the other hand caressing and squeezing his headlights and chest plates.

Jazz's own hands where not idle, blindly Jazz ran his own hands along thigh platting and seams. Tickling and stroking what he could reach. Even in his lust filled haze, Jazz noticed that every time he shuddered in pleasure, Kup did too. And to Jazz's processor that meant his back strut was resting and writhing on a highly sensitive spot of Kup. Jazz did his best to push himself into Kup's embrace, leaving not room between them. Allowing himself to twist and undulate to Kup's pleasuring fingers, hoping like this he was giving as good a pleasure as he got.

The overload took both by surprise, making them cry out in consuming pleasure only to knock both tired bots into recharge.

Jazz was the first to awaken. He was somewhat confused by the situation he found himself in but content none the less. Just as he was about to fall back into recharge; Jazz felt a light touch on his stomach plating. Just gentle little strokes meant to comfort.

"Kup?"

"hmmm?"

"Where is this going? I..."

"Shhhh my star. This is going where you will it." Kup vented a little, optics still shuttered. "You have a lot left to learn yet I realized I couldn't let you pass me by like I let so many others over my lifetime."

Kup brought both arms around Jazz in a hug, nuzzling one sensory horn. "If you don't mind having an old mech such as myself that is."

Jazz laughed, feeling lighter and calmer then he could remember, "I happen to like a seasoned old mech such as yourself!" he replied teasingly. Jazz twisted around in Kup's embrace to give him a sizzling kiss.

"Yer not going to get rid of me now."

The end...


End file.
